Arthur Hawkins
Professor Arthur Hawkins, aka Arthur Hopkins in the Japanese version. He is the American best friend of Solomon Muto and the grandfather of Rebecca. His original Japanese name is kept in the English video games. Background Solomon recounted how he met Arthur, an archaeologist who believed that the ancient Egyptians played an ancient form of Duel Monsters. Arthur's colleagues laughed at his strange ideas, and he set out on an expedition with Solomon to find proof. They were trapped when a tomb caved in, and as there were only enough supplies for one person to live, they Dueled for them. Now, Yugi and Rebecca are fighting, card for card, the very same Duel, and Solomon claims he knows how it will end. When Kaiba tried to buy Solomon Muto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card, Solomon refused, saying it was given to him by a dear friend. Personality Appearance Personality Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Background Solomon recounted how he met Arthur, an archaeologist who believed that the ancient Egyptians played an ancient form of Duel Monsters. Arthur's colleagues laughed at his strange ideas, and he set out on an expedition with Solomon to find proof. They were trapped when a tomb caved in, and as there were only enough supplies for one person to live, they Dueled for them. Now, Yugi and Rebecca are fighting, card for card, the very same Duel, and Solomon claims he knows how it will end. When Kaiba tried to buy Solomon Muto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card, Solomon refused, saying it was given to him by a dear friend. Duelist Kingdom Saga Rebecca discarded various monsters to her Graveyard to power up her "Shadow Ghoul" monster, and Yugi conceded defeat. Rebecca demanded the card, but Solomon reveals it was destroyed. An angry Rebecca yelled at Solomon (unaware that it was really Seto Kaiba that destroyed it) until Arthur arrived, telling her to behave. He showed Rebecca the card Yugi had drawn before he forfeited. That card was "Soul Release", which would have allowed Yugi to remove five monsters from her Graveyard, which would have weakened the "Shadow Ghoul" just enough for Yugi's "Dark Magician" to destroy it. Yugi admitted that he surrendered on purpose, just as his grandfather did to let Arthur take the last of the water that they had. When they were rescued, Arthur was so grateful that he gave his "Blue-Eyes" card to Solomon. After learning about the story, Rebecca quickly apologized for being mean to Yugi and not listening to his side of the story. Yugi gave Rebecca his "The Ties of Friendship" as a reminder of this lesson, which she kept ever since. Waking of the Dragons Saga When Rebecca try to go with the rest of Yugi's friends to Flordia.Her grandfather forbid her. He told her,that Yami Yugi's dearest friend,and compaion has been taking away from him. He also said that the last thing Yami Yugi needs is to look after her, which upsets Rebecca while she runs into the trailer.She says that her grandfather does understand. Grand Championship Saga He iseen cheering Yami Yugi on during his duel against Leon. Relationships Yugi Muto Yam Yugi Solomon Muto His granddaughter Mokuba Kaiba Seto Kaiba Tea Gardner Tristan Taylor Joey Wheeler Duke Devlin Knownable Relatives *Rebecca Hawkins (granddaughter) Trivia Voice Actors Japanese ''': '''Saburo Kodaka English : Mike Pollock Gallery